


Without Me

by LunariDay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Eddie Brock is a mess, Eddie takes care of Venom, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Human Venom, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic did it, Making Love, Male Venom but they/them pronouns, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Mistakes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker tries, Rouge Avengers, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Venom is an equal amount of a mess, magic spells, not team Cap friendly, symbrock, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: 「The shit storm begins when Peter sees Venom pool away into Eddie.」Venom and Eddie learn that sometimes a mistake can lead to bigger realizations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my writing style is short, and it's how i like it. but this is gonna be fun to write for these lovebirds

The shit storm **begins**  when Peter sees Venom pool away into Eddie.

 

  At first, the teen is unable to really  _speak_ and he's stuttering out a soft "what the hell?" because Eddie stumbles, and his hand comes to his belly and from Peter's view, it looks like the man had just eaten something sour. They're moving their hands about, and thought Peter can't catch what he's saying, the tone of voice is gruff and low and they're shifting so uncomfortably that Peter wants to speak up,  _needs too_ , but Eddie is walking off and Peter has to remind himself that this isn't New York. He's on a trip and he's  _promised_ Tony that he wouldn't get into any trouble.

    He  _may_ have thrown a fit, which had only made Tony shrug and give Peter the most viscous  _dont you dare_ look he had ever seen. So, Peter had went and turned to Loki who was all to quiet and calm and the grin sent Peters way was all too familiar even with Tony throwing his hands up, exclaiming:

   "Fine! Don't listen to me!" With a smile, and though Peter continued to say he wouldn't, he  _really_ wouldn't. He doesn't have his suit on him, it was back at the hotel he was staying at with Aunt May, tucked under all his underwear. He  _did_ snap a few photos, and hurried to call Loki--who, by his time spent with Tony and Thor's guidance (really loki would insist it wasn't needed but his smiles were less cruel and his personality more tolerable.)-- learned phones faster than his brother and was quite a texter. He spoke more openly, and seemed to adore the memes Peter sent.

     "Parker." Loki all but hums, Peter shifts nervously.

"I know I said--"

  "What did you do?" 

"Nothing!" Peter cries, looking around in a panic hurry. Eddie was long gone, and Peter was pressed against the alley, slightly flushed. "I just--I think--" And he rambles, stumbling over his words but Loki's calm and soothing, 

   "Dear, calm down. What has gotten you so frightened?"

"I--I think some guys possessed by--I dunno--but--" Peter inhales deeply, explains how he had come across a giant, black monster munching too eagerly on a human and when a human had come out, looking too sickly and upset to have been the creature itself. 

   "...It seems to be you found another Hulk." Loki says after a silence and Peter stammers. 

 "No--maybe? I-- it looked alien. Even the Hulk looks somewhat human..." He sounds defeated then and Loki is quiet again, and Peter imagines the expression on the Asgardians face, a gentle disregard of what Peter was saying and he feels the heat of embarrassment, of rejection curling in his shoulders. But Loki responds, 

   "I'll come to you. We shall see this together." And Peter releases a breath, heavy and rushed.

   "Really--? Thank you so much!" 

"I rather not have to deal with Aliens as much as Stark would." Loki explains then, soft, "and as they seem to be a common theme as of late, I'm inclined to believe you. I will come tomorrow." And with that, Loki hangs up. 

* * *

 

    "Did you really have to eat his spleen?" Eddie is saying, a hand against his cramped stomach. The pain started not too long before Venom had formed over them, having eaten  _way_ too much chocolate fondue for the evening. And, with all his whining, Venom had huffed and said  _ **deal with it bitch**_.

   **Yes.**

"I hate you so fuckin' much." Eddie groans, and it's their bantering that makes Venom miss Peter, ignoring the tingling of  _being watched_ in favor of picking at Eddie's human biology. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie realizes their being followed the third night. 

  After he's bitched about the cramps over eating chocolate, after days where they lounge around and Venom complains that Eddie's  _really really boring_ , Eddie decides they should go out again. San Francisco had plenty to see, plenty to do, it was a large city and he was all too willing to go out and have fun with the symbiote as long as Venom didn't talk about eating the  _hipster with the fake leather_. So, with a triple chocolate mocha from that one cafe down the street and Venom's excited tingling beneath his skin, Eddie sips contently as he strolls down the sidewalks, narrowly missing folks who didn't bother to watch where they were going. 

   It's when the day turns to night, shades of dark blues hitting the sky that Venom becomes more hushed, curling around Eddie's heart like they owned it (really, Eddie wouldn't admit they did, bottled up with all his other feelings.) and Eddie hunches over, shoves his hands into his pockets when the sensation of being  _watched_ hits him like a tidal wave. Sure, when he tilts his head back like he's cracking it, Eddie doesn't see  _anyone_ , and when they slow their pace, sped up across the street, he doesn't  _see_ what was following them. Venom's on edge too, like they've just downed a can of espresso, hissing Eddie's name with a slight annoyance and the more amusement at the idea someone, maybe  _food_ , was stalking them.

  "Weird," Eddie says, scratching his cheek. Venom is silent, before responding with a weary,

   **We are being followed.**

"No  _shit_ , but I can't see anyone." Eddie moves past a couple who seemed to be bickering, they were near the apartment. Eddie didn't want to lead them to his home, that wasn't a smart move, even if Venom was all too eager to protect him, Eddie was adamant about bringing food home.

   **Do not need to see. Sense them.**

"How many then?" Eddie asks, Venom is quiet again, but he feels them moving under his skin, Eddie stops suddenly and he's being yanked into an alley. "Vee--?"

**Quiet.**

Eddie holds his breath, leaning back against the wall. Where they being followed by a spy? That would make sense, if he couldn't see them. Venom's growling in his head, and Eddie blinks, oh--oh not good.

   Venom was going to  _kill_ something.

"Hey,  _hey,_ you ate like, yesterday!" Eddie's panicked, he's not against Venom eating-- _fuck_ , he was more okay with the idea of cannibalism than he should be, telling himself that the people Venom ate were scum of the earth, but he wasn't too willing for the police to start thinking there was a murderer on the loose. Venom huffs, a creeping feeling amusement bubbling from their bond.

  **Always hungry, stupid.** Venom responds, then in a cooler tone,  **something is following, want to make them find us.**

"Oh." Eddie blinks, sliding onto his ass and grimacing when he feels the ground.  _Please don't tell me I'm sitting in anything gross._

 **Fine**.

"Ha, ha. You're funny."

  Eddie grows silent, and he's waiting--for god knows what, but Venom's prepared for anything, and it takes only a few more moments of sitting before they're lurching up and grabbing the next person who comes into the alley. Venom's first reaction is  _bite the head off_ and Eddie's  _Damnit Vee, what did I say?!_ Is what hinders the second reaction of shoving the stranger into a wall but then Venom goes **Eddie** with a snort and---

  "You're a kid." Eddie blurts when he stares down at a brown haired, male teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing schedule is so fuuucked, i do them on my days off and i write bits and pieces until then sorry everyone <3


End file.
